


Head Bi In Charge

by PxKA



Category: Madnessa - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxKA/pseuds/PxKA
Summary: Vanessa Morgan has a huge secret but everyone can see right through her. What will happen when the person she least wanted to know finds out?Some things really happened, some things are made up.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa’s Point of View

I am in love with my best friend. I don’t believe she knows. Besides Jordan and Drew, I don’t really think anyone knows, or I hope no one does. I am really happy for her and Travis and I would never want them to break up because of me but I must admit that it is painfully hard to see them be all lovey dovey with each other while I am ‘’the on-screen girlfriend’’.

‘’Everyone, meet my best friend!’’ Madelaine announced, dragging me to the rest of the cast who I was already familiar with, since I watched the show.

‘’Hey! Vanessa right?’’ The girl who played Betty approached us, pulling me into a hug. I just replied with a quiet ‘’yea’’, feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the interaction. A bunch of other people came to greet us, they were all extremely nice and funny, just like Mads had described them. 

Eventually, after a few hours of shooting, we had a 1 hour break to have lunch, and that is where I met two of my current best friends, Drew and Jordan, who also play my friends on the show. I guess we just instantly clicked? I would say the three of us became best friends after the endless hours of shooting one single scene for the Serpents where the two of them were being so funny that we couldn’t get the scene done. They made sure I was never alone in between filming and resting, since I am a bit shy. We told so many stories and it feels like we have known each other since ever. They know me so well I am worried they might know my little secret. 

Yes I have a secret. And it is not little at all. It could put both my career and friendships in danger, so no one must ever spill it if they find out, but Jordan and Drew picked up on it at a worrying pace, making me wonder if I am really that obvious.

‘’Madelaine is kinda hot y’know.’’ Jordan stated, nudging me on the shoulder, since I am incredibly short comparing to him.

‘’She has a boyfriend.’’ I replied, pointing at Travis who was looking at her in awe as she practised her lines.

‘’Yea but like, if she didn’t. She is totally edible.’’ The boy insisted.

‘’You have a girlfriend too, dumbass. And what do you mean by that?’’ I raised my eyebrows in annoyance, scared of where this conversation was headed.

‘’Oh she isn’t really my taste. But I can totally see her red hair scattered in someone’s grey sheets, you big emo.’’ Jordan nudged me again. I was blushing like mad at this point, watching my tall friend just leave me, a big smug smile on his lips. Stupid giant. 

I keep looking at Madelaine as she practises. Her beautiful red hair was flowing along the breeze on this chilly day, her eyes were closed and her full lips moved in sync with the words on the paper. Even if she had a pink robe on, I could still see the banging Cheryl Blossom like outfit that she had under that big piece of clothing keeping her warm. Her classic red blouse and a black skirt. I know she thinks redheads shouldn’t wear red things but oh my lord she always looks so good in that colour of lipstick. Travis is a lucky guy, and she is a lucky girl too. I know that he treats her like the princess she is. 

Seeing her all nervous and practising this line so much reminds me of the first time I saw her.

It was quite long ago, like almost two years maybe? I can’t remember. After the series I was working on got cancelled my manager thought I should audition for Josie from the Pussycats, since my singing is okay. Ashleigh ended up getting the role but she was a much better singer than me so I was happy for her. When I was sitting down waiting for my turn, this beautiful girl wearing a really cool blue turtleneck approached me.

‘’Hey! I love your shoes!’’ She stated.

‘’Ah! Thanks! I really like your turtleneck too!’’ I replied, awkwardly. Gosh I was already a nerve wreck for the audition and now this beautiful is talking to me.

‘’So what are you auditioning for?’’ I can tell that she is trying to make small talk, why with me though.

‘’Josie.’’ 

‘’Oh cool! So you can sing? I’m auditioning for Betty Cooper and for Cheryl Blossom.’’ This girl has a beautiful smile, I can’t help but stare at it.

‘’Well good luck!’’ I say as I get called for my interview.

The second time the girl, Madelaine, and I went out was to congratulate her on getting the role of Cheryl Blossom, which I was super excited for. Next thing I know she is living with me for a whole month because we missed each other so much while she was in Vancouver shooting. That was one of the best months of my life. We created little routines like putting on essential oils at night and drink tea while we watch cooking shows together. We are both vegans so we would go all the time to her favourite restaurant, Veggie Grill and just spend hours chatting about everything. Eventually I got a call from one of the producers of RIverdale and they said I should audition for this new character from season two, Toni Topaz. I gladly got the role, this being like my forth show in a row where I play a bisexual character, not that it bothered me, I actually really enjoy representing lgbtq + characters so, it wasn’t a big deal. Madelaine was over the top happy when I told her.


	2. Chapter Two

Today we have a meeting with Roberto, the Riverdale play and screenwriter, well basically the cast discusses all together the script and what they are comfortable doing and what not. I feel like this was mainly for me, Mads, KJ and Cami, since Mads and I had a kiss to plan and KJ and Cami had a shower sex scene.

‘’ So we will have Cheryl be extra rude to the Serpents, especially when they arrive to Riverdale High when Southside High is closed down because of the meth lab.’’ Roberto explains, everyone looking at their scripts.

‘’Fascist barbie? Is that even allowed to be said?’’ Cami asked, widening her eyes at the words she had to say.

‘’It will be a little bit of comic relief and a guideline for Cheryl to start her vent on how bad the Southside Serpents are. It will basically be just an excuse for confrontation between the two ladies.’’ Roberto smiled, winking at me and Mads, who laughed lightly. ‘’From here Toni will try to break Cheryl’s walls but obviously not very successful, but earning a ‘’you are not allowed to that’’ from Cheryl, like she is surprised anyone is defying to contradict her. I am sure you are on it Madelaine.’’ He received a determined nod from the redhead sitting next to me. ‘’ Then their fourth encounter will be at the movies, where Cheryl is really upset about the doings of her mother and they have a little eye flirt moment when Toni asks Cheryl to watch Love, Simon with her. Finally Cheryl opens up for the first time about her sexuality and Toni shows her that she has someone who cares. Later on I am thinking about a sleepover at Thistle House in which Cheryl will kind of confess her feelings and then get kidnapped for the sisters. Any questions?’’ I shook my head and Mads does the same, reading the script still. 

I take this moment where she is distracted to look at her. Her cheeks are slightly flushes, I wonder why though. Maybe because this is her first time playing a bisexual character. I was nervous on my first time too. I am also thinking about what the fans will imagine off this situation. I know they weren’t exactly happy about the little relationship Toni had with Jughead, hell I even got death threats on my mail and on twitter. Cheryl Blossom is one of the most liked characters on the show so I am a bit scared to get in her domain, like anyone would be if they dated Cheryl freaking Blossom. But that wasn’t precisely the case. This is like a movie. The dream of any actor happens, doing your job with your best friend, and not only that but we get to be girlfriends and make out. It doesn’t feel like a dream at all though. I don’t know what is the hardest thing to do, keep my hands off of her or watch her kiss someone that isn’t me. I can’t help but imagine what her lips feel like. How that red lipstick tastes like, how her hands will fill on my body as our lips connect for the very first time. I might be torturing myself more than the situation itself. Why am I thinking about this. Why doesn’t this silly redhead leave my head. Why doesn’t she love me back.

My train of thoughts is interrupted has Roberto finished talking to Camila and she directs a question to me.

‘’I used to watch The Shannara Chronicles. So sad it was cancelled, I loved your relationship with Eretria, and your clothes? Oh my god they were to die for.’’ The brazilian commented, a bright smile on her face.

‘’Thanks Cami. I guess not everyone enjoyed it as much as you. Truth is all the effects and stuff were very high budget for the small audience we had. But who knows maybe some other channel will pick it up.’’ I explain, retrieving the smile.

‘’So this is like the 4th time you are playing a bisexual character right?’’ She asks.

‘’Now that you mention it, yea I guess it is.’’ I knew it was, but I had to be lowkey about this. I also noticed that Mads had tuned in the conversation. I take a sip of my drink as Camila is about to talk again.

‘’Maybe it is because you look bi.’’ Both Cami and Madelaine start laughing as I am dying, choking on my drink that I half spat, listening and processing the words that had just been spoken. Did she know? Did she find my secret? How do you even come back from that??

‘’I would take it as a compliment, V. I mean if I was gay, I would totally bang you.’’ Madelaine states and Camila agrees, nodding her head vigorously.

‘’Oh yea for sure. You are a total hottie.’’ Cami continues. Suddenly Lili joins the conversation. I didn’t even realize she was close by, let alone listening to this… conversation.

‘What are we talking about?’’ The blonde girl asks.

‘’How if we were gay we would totally have a thing for Vanessa.’’ Mads explains. My face must be more red than a tomato. I can feel it burning and smoke coming out of my ears. I look up to see Lili’s reaction until I noticed that she is kind of checking me out. Have these girls been drinking??? You don’t play someone like that, what is even going on. I widen my eyes when I see a weird smug smile crossing Lili’s lips.

‘’You know what, I see what you mean. Did you all see like the first princess like dress she wore on the Shannara Chronicles? I may not be gay but I fell in love with that girl, you know what I am saying?’’ Lili laughs, wiggling her eyebrows. Do they even know I am here listening to what they are saying?

‘’No! What are you talking about?’’ Mads asked. I already knew she hadn’t watched it yet so I wasn’t surprised, but I was when Lili talked about that damned corset like dress. Lili explained, in detail, how the dress looks like and followed up by showing her a picture. 

‘’Guys forget that. The belly button piercing tho!’’ Camila joins in again, waving her hand in the air like she is making wind to herself like she was hot.

‘’I wonder what other piercings you have’’ Lili smirks, pretty much licking her lips and winking.

‘’WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!’’ I basically scream, taking myself and my blushing mess out of the room.

‘’Oh no. I think we actually made her upset. Maybe I should go apologize.’’ Mads said, looking down in guilt.

‘’That ass though!’’ Camila yells back, still able to hear a grunt coming from my mouth and a stomp of my foot.

‘’Enough Cami! We went too far.’’ The redhead states, getting up and running over to me.

‘’Nessa wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, we were just playing around!’’ Madelaine explains, rubbing my arm. God why is she doing this? It is harder than having her ignore me.

‘’Don’t worry about it, really. It isn’t that big of deal, I guess I just wasn’t expecting getting showered in compliments.’’ I lie. It was a big deal, she did cross a line. A line she doesn’t know exists because she doesn’t know I love her. She doesn’t know those things she said give me hope and when I remember they are all just girl talk my heart gets shattered. A single tear rolls down my face.

‘’Wow, are you okay V?’’ She insists, catching the tear on her hand. I want to scream no.

‘’Yea. Don’t worry. I’m just gonna go home and learn my lines. See ya.’’ I say and leave.

Having to lie to my best friend is the hardest thing ever, especially when her tender words make me crumble. I wonder what they all think of me after this.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter Three

Madelaine’s Point of View

I still feel bad for I and the other girls did to Nessa. Seeing her so affected by our compliments makes me wonder how low her self esteem is. Still I am so excited to play girlfriends with her! I feel like it will not only be a challenge for me professionally but also an amazing representation of things that still happen to this day like gay conversion therapy and abusive homes for gay kids. 

‘’Hey babe, what are you doing?’’ Travis asks, laying in bed with me. I still haven’t told him about the kiss, but he knew about the Choni relationship. Travis was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for but he does get a little bit jealous when other people get to kiss me on the show. Somehow he believes that he is super out of my league and that I could easily dump him. 

‘’Just editing a youtube video.’’ I explain, showing him the final cut pro file. He nods in response, distracting himself on his phone. ‘’Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.’’ 

‘’What’s up?’’ He questions, putting his phone and directing all of his attention to me.

‘’Well you know how Vanessa and I are girlfriends on the show?’’ Travis just nods. ‘’ Well the other day at the table read we received the script for this week’s episodes and. Well. Choni is going to share their first kiss.’’ I explain to him, setting my computer aside, waiting for his reaction. It takes him a little bit to come to earth and reply. For a couple second he just stared at me, lips slightly parted.

‘’I see.’’ Is all he says.

‘’Well? Do you have anything to say?’’ I ask, a bit annoyed and worried at the lack of response.

‘’Mads I wasn't comfortable with you kissing KJ. I wasn’t comfortable with you kissing Ross. And I can assure you Vanessa is the one that makes me the least comfortable.’’ Travis finally confesses, although I can’t quite understand his constant distress.

‘’Why though? She's a girl. Not just some girl, she is my best friend!’’ I say a bit more aggressive than what I intend.

‘’Exactly. Look I know you are way too oblivious but literally everyone else has picked on the fact that Vanessa is heads over heels for you. Ever since you two got in the show together you have been a lot more flirty with her, which I know is your normal state. But it isn’t hers. And you keep feeding her love for you. She is so beautiful, I will easily lose you to her.’’ Travis is now standing up. I know he is just worried about our relationship but there was no need to make up such a thing.

‘’Vanessa? Vanessa Morgan? That goddess? In love with me? Right Trav. If you are jealous you can just admit it, but don’t come making things up.’’ I tell him, getting my computer and leaving the house. I had to go to set anyways to shoot Riverdale. I hate leaving in the middle of fights, but this just wasn’t making any sense! Vanessa always tells me everything, and she had never told me she was gay. 

I arrive at the set of Riverdale and go to my trailer, closing myself there so I can finish editing my video in peace. Shortly after, someone knocks on my door, my hairdresser, warning me that I had to go meet with the rest of the cast at the make up booth. There I find Vanessa cuddling her dog, Yoshi. 

‘’Look Yosh! There is auntie!’’ Vanessa says in a high pitched voice. The small dog barks and wiggles his tail. I walk over to them and pat Yoshi.

‘’Ready for another great Choni shoot?’’ She asks me, smiling. I just nod in response, hugging my nephew. ‘’You okay? I imagined you would be a little more excited.’’

‘’Me and Travis had a small fight. Nothing major tho. Perhaps it will help with all the loopy scenes I have ahead.’’ I smile softly and she smiles back, rubbing my back. Something she often did to calm me down and show support. I look in her eyes, searching for any of the things she was accused of but I only find the same full brown eyes staring back at me, the ones that I have always seen. 

We start filming the scene at the bathroom, nothing too hard, it takes two hours tops. When Vanessa touches my arm, asking Cheryl to tell Toni what was really going on, I feel a weird feeling at the bottom of my chest, like ice cubes had been accommodated there. 

Later on we record the scene where Toni asks Cheryl to go watch Love, Simon with her. This scene was pretty fun to film since Vanessa kept making jokes about how she couldn’t keep a straight face when I was making such flirtatious eyes, only for the rest of the cast to yell out that ‘’You are suppose to be Bi, you don’t keep a straight face!’’. At the movie theater we keep eating all the popcorn that was given to us while the crew sets up the lights and cameras. While we were eating our hands accidentally brush against each other, giving my chest the same chilling feeling on my chest. I notice Vanessa looking away and blushing. How adorable, she always blushes when stuff like this happens.

Now we were about to shoot one of my favourite Choni scenes on the script.   
I sit as Cheryl Blossom on a stool at Pop’s while Vanessa is being her Toni self on the stool next to mine. While we drink milkshakes, I tell Toni about Heather, coming out of closet to her. It is like I can feel Vanessa’s face tense and her breath catch when I say ‘’Her name was’’. I couldn’t tell if she had broken character or if it was just Toni getting surprised at the confession. When I finish talking she starts her own speech. 

‘’Cheryl I am so sorry. But you have to know your mother is wrong. You are not loveless. You are not deviant, okay?’’ Vanessa holds my hand, something that wasn’t on the script. I look at her as an instinct. Her eyes held such tenderness within them. I don’t think I had ever seen someone look so softly at me. Her words came off her mouth like she wasn’t even acting anymore. 

‘’You’re sensational.’’ She finishes, and for a while we just stare at each other. Tears are still running down my face from my own lines, but the look in her eyes just tells me that everything will be okay. That the words that lingered from her mouth into my ears were the absolute truth.

‘’And cut!’’ Roberto yells, snapping me and Vanessa back to reality. ‘’That was perfect ladies! Vanessa that was a great addition, the hand holding stuff. So much chemistry between you two. Lovely you are done for today!’’ He says it all too quickly for me understand it all. Only when the crew begins cleaning up our props does Vanessa let go of my hand, making me feel cold and empty.

I finally saw it. I finally see what Travis meant.

That night I didn’t sleep because a certain pink haired girl kept filling up my mind. Her words, her lips, her hair. Her hand wrapped around mine. She being in love with me was fine, I see no problem with it but I during my sleepless hours in bed I realized something much worse. Something that could either mean something wonderful, or something terrible. Oh god. Oh god. What have I done? What am I going to do?

Okay. Calm down. No need to overreact. You had a fight with Travis so your heart was a little vulnerable. Certainly tomorrow you will realize that it was just your anxiety freaking you out. I close my eyes and the same caramel skinned girl pops in my head. Her pearl white teeth, her skinny body.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter Four

Vanessa’s Point of View

Riverdale makes a lot of breaks during filming season. I believe it is because they figure out the plots as the series goes. For the fans I can imagine how annoying that is but for us, actors, it is quite nice to let some steam off and just hang out with the cast outside of the Riverdale set.

While things were a bit weird between Madelaine and I, I decided to ask Jordan and Drew to hang out with me during our weekend off. We could just play games and eat pizza. Until we received a message on the cast’s group chat.

\---  
Cami: Hey guys! I am throwing a party at my house, just because my inner brazilian is missing some booty shaking action. Who is up for some booze and chill?

Lili: Well it isn’t like I have a choice, since we live together.

Mads: Yaaaas girl! I was just needing that! 


	5. Chapter Five

Madelaine’s Point of View

I can’t tell if that party was the worst mistake of my life or the best thing ever. I definitely clears up my mind on where Vanessa and Travis stand for me. God I never thought this would turn out like this. My life with Travis was all planned out, my parents love him, I love him. Or so I thought. I am sure my parents wouldn’t mind if I dated a girl, they are very open minded but how come I only find this out now! With my best friend too. Did I ever even love Travis? Maybe he was some kind of cover up?

These are all things that go on in my mind while I just lay in bed, in my pajamas, staring at the ceiling. I have been ignoring Travis for maybe the past month. We still talk and kiss every now and then but I have been sleeping more at Nessa’s and Lili and Cami’s house than my own. Lili and Camila told me they found out that Vanessa liked me after overhearing a conversation she was having with Drew over the phone. How this beautiful redheaded girl was slowly stealing her heart away without even knowing it. Of course that redhead could only be me. 

V and I talked about it. 

‘’Vanessa do you love me?’’ I ask her while we are sitting at her couch at the house she was sharing with Skeet.

‘’Of course I love you, Mads! You are my best friend.’’ She replied. Of course she would say that. 

‘’No, I mean, love love. Like, girlfriend love.’’ I insist, making her look away with teary eyes. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ 

‘’This was not what was supposed to happen okay! But your pretty eyes and beautiful smile, your full lips, your perfect red hair. And how you support me and you are always happy. I just. I just couldn’t fight it.’’ She explains, tears running down her eyes.

‘’I… I don’t want you to fight it, Nessa.’’ I hold her chin up, making her look into my eyes. ‘’ I just want time… To figure out what I am feeling. I feel something, but I am scared of how powerful it is.’’ I explain. She hugs me tightly and I hug back. I feel safe in her arms, she feels warm, she feels like home.

This was a few days ago. Now I must confront Travis, because my mind is finally set. I was too slow, since he entered the room, sitting down next to may laying body.

‘’I have barely seen you these past weeks. Are you okay? Are we okay?’’ He genuinely questions in concern, his hand resting on my thigh. I sit up to look at him better, my hand resting on his.

‘’Oh Travis. You are so good to me.’’ I start. He quickly interrupts.

‘’I feel a but coming.’’

‘’But… I must confess something. At Cami’s party, Vanessa and I kissed. And…. and we have to film a sex scene planned for Choni.’’ I pause my sentence but he doesn’t say anything, just removes his hand from my thigh to nervously play with it. ‘’It was… It is really hard to put it in a way that won’t hurt you. But the connection I feel with her is just beyond anything I have ever felt with anyone, ever. You are the best boyfriend in the world and you deserve someone that treats you like such, but…’’ I stop to clean my tears.

‘’But that isn’t you’’ He finishes for me. ‘’I really do love you Madelaine and because of that I just want you to be with someone that makes you happy and treats you like the princess that you are. I don’t regret the past year that we have been together. I grew as a person with you. But I will kindly ask you to get out of my house. Because from now on it will be even more heartbreaking to see you.’’ His voice is raspy, I can tell that he wants to cry.

‘’Of course. Can I come get my things in the morning? Don’t worry, I will not be sleeping here tonight.’’ I say between tears. It hurts even more how peaceful he is. It would be easier if he just yelled at me.

‘’Whatever, Madelaine.’’ There is a numb feeling to his voice. God I feel like shit for doing this to him. I grab a bag a put some clothes inside, just an outfit for tomorrow and pajamas. I grab my house keys and open the door.

‘’Bye Travis.’’ But there is no response, so I just leave the house I have been living for almost two years, and drive to my safe place. Vanessa’s.

Skeet opens the door, worry instantly laying in his eyes.

‘’Madelaine? Are you okay?’’ He questions. I give him a fake smile through the tears.

‘’Is uh.. Is Vanessa home?’’ I slowly go inside the huge house when Skeet steps aside.

‘’Yea, she is in the movies room, just chilling.’’ He says, I ran towards the underground room and open the big door. Something is playing on the big screen and I can see a head.

‘’Nessa?’’ I say between sniffing. The head quickly turns around.

‘’Mads? Are you okay?’’ She gets up and runs to me. When her arms wrap around my body I completely explode from emotions and cry my heart out.

‘’I hurt him so much V! He did nothing wrong and I hurt him!’’ I basically scream into her chest as we are sitting down on the chairs from the room. 

‘’Shhh it’s okay sweetie. It’s okay. Let it all out.’’ And I do. I think I let years of repression I didn't know I was holding out. I have never been so vulnerable in front of anyone. Not even Travis. Yet I felt so safe and loved. Vanessa keeps hugging me and rubbing my back. I eventually stop crying and just look at her, without knowing what to say.

‘’What are you going to do now?’’ She asks, cleaning my tears.

‘’Would you mind if I stayed with you and Skeet for a while? Just until I find a place of my own here in Vancouver.’’ I practically beg.

‘’You can stay for as long as you need Mads. But wouldn’t you be more comfortable staying maybe with Lili and Cami?’’ Vanessa plays with my hair, twirling my long locks on her fingers.

‘’Their house is pretty stuffed already. I mean Cole spends a lot of time there too. I just don’t want to bother them.’’ I explain, gazing into Vanessa’s eyes. They hold so much compassion and love, I could stare at them for the longest time. It upsets me the fact that I only realized I loved her now. I would of saved Travis for getting in between this mess. Nessa caresses my face, her hand so soft and gentle I can’t help but melt against her touch.

‘’I will get your room ready then. I should warn you that Drew and Jordan moved in too. Not that we don’t have space too, I am just giving you a heads up about the stupid amount of testosterone in the house’’ She gets up but I hold onto her hand so she can’t leave.

‘’I want to stay with you.’’ 

‘’My room will be right next door, silly’’ She replies, clearly not understanding what I mean. I get up and stand really close to her face, completely invading her personal space.

‘’No. I mean in your room, in your bed. With you.’’ I can feel her catch her breath and look at my lips and back at my eyes. 

‘’Oh- Okay. Are you sure?’’ Vanessa asks, picking up my bag that was sloppy laid on the floor. I just nod in response. That night I slept wrapped around her embrace. There wasn’t any sexual tension. Just pure love and concern.


	6. Chapter Six

Vanessa’s Point of View

During the rest of the filming of season two of Riverdale, Madelaine stayed at my house with the rest of the guys. We obviously had to tell them about our new relationship status, after we spent a long night talking about our feelings and insecurities. Mads was really scared about what might happen to her career if people find out she likes girls, she believes that her fans won’t like her anymore even after I reassured her that they had always shipped Choni more than Travlaine. 

Roberto was really impressed with our chemistry on set, especially after our first Choni kiss. Our first kiss on camera. It was quite similar to our first kiss off set. It was soft, tender, hopeful, and a lot of people were watching. Apart from all the snot, but I didn’t exactly mind it, it was pretty normal, even more when it came from my secret girlfriend. Skeet, Jordan and Drew were the only ones that knew, or better, the only people we had told. I am pretty sure Lili and Cami suspect something. 

Madelaine keeps sleeping in my room, even when we are done with Riverdale and we can just do whatever we feel like for a couple of months. The thing about wrapping up a season is that it never really ends, because now come all the interviews and fan theories. 

The fan theories about Choni started before it even was a thing. It all began at the drag race scene. After our kiss, all the fans were already shipping us and begging for more screen time for us but of course Roberto believed the Varchie and Bughead fandom was much bigger so they had to be fed too. So Choni got a few hints here and there of support and sharing each other’s clothes. We were counting on the sex scene that Madelaine later talked about on an interview but it ended up being cut off the script which I don’t really mind.

What was worrying both me and Mads was the Madnessa ship that started going on. Ever since she moved in with me I am in most of her vlogs and videos in general so the fans are really living for that. Madelaine and I are constantly talking about how we are best friends on interviews just to make sure no one picks on what is really going on. All of our efforts were in vain though, because of an interview Travis had on the radio.

‘’So we have noticed that you don’t really appear on Madelaine’s lovely youtube channel anymore, would you like to comment on that?’’ The interviewer asked.

‘’Ah well, after a little fight we had a few months ago we just agreed that it was best for us to break up and she ended up moving out. I don’t think I am really her type.’’ He replied.

That raised a stupid amount of suspicion and Madelaine was basically forced to write on twitter confirming their break up but that she was fine and that her friends were supporting her. I feel like since she is already a well known regular character in Riverdale and already has a plot line for her people don’t focus as much on Choni as they do with me. I try to sound as platonic as possible and also show my support to the community but Jordan and Drew did call me out on my weirdly gay friendly behaviour during interviews.

‘’What the hell do you mean by that?’’ I ask them, raising an eyebrow.

‘’Where should we start?’’ Drew says, laughing.

‘’Okay so back when Choni wasn’t a thing yet you went on this interview where you even played that Riverdale rapid fire game?’’ Jordan starts, I nod, remembering the scene. ‘’Well. It wasn’t what you said, it was the way you said it.’’

‘’What did I say?’’ I inquire, even more confused. I really can’t recall anything out of the ordinary that I could have said. I see Drew on his phone and he shows me the video.

‘’Any of the characters on the show would be so great, you know, if I had to say who Vanessa wanted to date that’d be… Madelaine because she is my best friend in real life’’ My past self says. I widen my eyes, realizing what my friends mean. I wanted to make it sound that I, as Vanessa, want Toni to date Madelaine’s character, but it totally sounds like I am saying I want to date Madelaine. Fuck.

‘’This one isn’t as bad but claiming that you want to be tied up by Cheryl is pretty gay.’’ Jordan continues, laughing. 

‘’You should be careful on that panel in Belgium you are doing on the weekend.’’ Drew warns, I just nod. I should probably talk to Mads about this.

I walk to my room, up the stairs, where I find her laying on her stomach, editing a video. 

‘’Hey babe.’’ I greeted, sitting next to her.

‘’Hey. I thought you were playing with the boys?’’ She wondered.

‘’I was, but they made me realize something, and I wanted your opinion on it.’’ I continue, she sits up and takes my hands in hers, making me smile at the sweet gesture. She nods, indicating me to go on. ‘’Do you think people suspect that we are together because of the things that I say by accident?’’ I question, fiddling my thumb in hers.

‘’Well I sure hope not. I don’t feel comfortable to come out to the media yet… I am afraid that it will ruin what we have..’’ Madelaine confesses. It makes me smile internally, the fact that she worries so much about our relationship. I sit with my back against the wall and she climbs up the bed to cuddle with me, her head on my chest, and my arm around her, playing with the ends of her hair. This was one of our favourite cuddling positions.

‘’I get so nervous during interviews that I just don’t think about what I am saying. The truth kind of just comes out.’’ I laugh nervously.

‘’So it is true that you want to be tied up by me?’’ Madelaine inquiries, looking up at me, biting her lip provocatively. I catch her lips in mine, holding her chin.

‘’More than anything.’’ I joke… Lowkey. ‘’ What are you going to be doing while I am in Belgium?’’ I interrogated.

‘’Well I have the MTV Awards. I also have a lot of campaigns with some makeup brands. I will stay busy to not miss you so much.’’ She smiles softly. 

‘’ You are so going to win that award. Facetime me the minute you get off the stage!’’ I reply excitedly. I am the kind of person that always gets her hopes up, just from positive vibes while I believe Mads has been let down so much she never gets her hopes up. 

‘’Right. For sure babe!’’ She says sarcastically.

The weekend of my trip arrives quicker than I wanted. I hate being away from Madelaine for too long, it scares me to not be there to support her, and I am already so used to sleeping with her than anything else feels lonely and empty. 

At the convention, Skeet, Charles, Ashleigh and I have several panels, some together, some alone. In one they asked me to sing, in others they asked about my hair. But there was this specific one where I knew I had messed up about the topic the boys had warned me about. It was slight that at the time I didn’t even notice but when someone mentioned it on twitter, my heart froze.

In the video, someone from the audience asked Skeet and I, the only ones in this panel, to do an impression of each other’s characters. I say ‘’Boy’’ in that deep voice he uses, making everyone laugh and Skeet pretends to have his hands tied up and does a high pitched voice saying ‘’Help!’’ referring to the season finale. Everyone laughs but what he does next is the bad part. In the same voice and mid laughing he says ‘’I like you Cheryl’’. The public laughs but I start to blush extremely hard and look away, scratching my head in embarrassment. Even though I don’t really think people picked up on it that way, I did and I was freaking out about it. 

Later that day I have attend another panel/ interview, with Ashleigh and other actresses. The interviewer is really kind and makes each one of us feel included in the conversation. She asks me what I have replied to a million times, that is how it feels like to play a bisexual character or to represent this community and I once again don’t even think about what I say, making myself indirectly come out of the closet.

‘’I personally believe that you fall in love with a person’s soul regardless of their gender.’’ I make a pause a widen eyes, absorbing the words that had just come out of my mouth to the whole world to see. I look at Ashleigh and her eyebrows are raised at me and I look back at the interviewer and she has a slight smirk, like she also picked on what I said. I keep talking as she continues with other question. After this I facetime Madelaine in panic. 

‘’Hey babe! I’m in the car on my way to the MTV Awards. What’s up?’’ She asks.

‘’I made a big mistake.’’   
‘’What happened?’’ 

‘’I think I just came out of the closet during an interview. ‘’ I state, tears running down my eyes, along with my mascara.

‘’Calm down okay? It is okay. Don’t say anything until people point it out. Relax. Come home and we will be dealing with this together okay? Everything will be fine.’’ I can tell that she is also freaking out but is staying calm for me. Thank god for this woman. 

‘’Okay. My plane is in a couple hours. Have fun at the award show. I am really sorry I couldn’t control my mouth again.’’ I clean my tears and look down, ashamed.

‘’Whatever happens, we will figure it out together.’’ She says and I smile. ‘’I love you, Vanessa.’’ 

‘’I love you too, Madelaine.’’


	7. Chapter Seven

Madelaine’s Point of View

After I won that award and signed the paper that said that whoever I told was responsible for not telling anyone else until the release of the award show, I facetimed Vanessa to tell her the good news. She literally let her phone fall in excitement. I could see her jumping around in her hotel room. I wish I could hug her at that moment. Now gladly we are back in each other’s embrace. It is the start of July, we have our table read that defines that Choni will finally have that sex scene. This makes me a little nervous. Vanessa and I have never gone beyond making out, because I am still knew to a girl on girl relationship. 

‘’Okay so you can understand what happens in this scene you will have to have an open mind because it gets really descriptive.’’ Roberto explains. Vanessa nods and I just stay in silence, shaking my leg nervously.

‘’So Toni has just arrived at Thistle House and Cheryl is wearing her red leather Serpent’s jacket. Cheryl welcomes Toni home and Toni comments on how hot the jacket looks on her. Toni drops her bag to the floor and picks Cheryl up who wraps her legs around Toni’s waist. That okay?’’ We nod. ‘’Great so now the sex part. Like in normal explicit sex scenes, the person who bottoms will have kind of a pocket stuck on their inner thigh and the person on top will be… well… Having sex to that. Toni will go down on Cheryl but you don’t actually have to lick her just you know, move your head in motions like that. We will paint hickeys on Madelaine’s body, and then you will pretend to finger her, using that pocket. Anything that you don’t feel comfortable doing can be changed so please, tell me if that is the case.’’ Roberto finishes and is now waiting for our comments.

‘’Will we be.. naked?’’ Vanessa asks. I know she isn’t very confident about her body, although I find her absolutely stunning.

‘’Vanessa you will be keeping your pants on, but you will take your shirt off and Madelaine will be in a lingerie similar to what Lili were in her pole dance, but she never takes off the Serpent jacket. Is that okay?’’ I nod and Vanessa shifts in discomfort, I hold her hand under the table and give her a reassuring squeeze. She smiles at Roberto and nods too. 

At the set of Cheryl’s room everything starts to feel more real. I learned that Vanessa is really strong and that she could easily pick me up and keep me steady. We start rolling, Cheryl with her legs around Toni, is carried to her room, while they are kissing. When we go inside, the camera that was following us stops and there is another one rolling, lowered to the same level of the bed, against the light so only our silhouettes would be noticable. Vanessa lays me down on the bed, making me bounce a bit and she straddles my waist, her lips never leaving mine. Even if we are acting and there are about twenty people staring at us, I can’t help but really feel horny, and for a second, while my hands roam her body, undressing her, I forget that I am acting. She attacks my neck and bare collarbone with what would later be hickeys, I moan quietly and that is what makes me snap to reality. At that moment I felt Vanessa’s legs clench against my waist, I wonder if my moaning had done it. I strip her off of her jacket and shirt and she pretends to take my panties off. I have something tight enough to not be noticed with this lighting so I wouldn’t need to be actually naked. I feel her mouth against my core. I hear the camera moving but my eyes are closed from both embarrassment and slightly pleasure. Suddenly her nose brushes against my wet self and I gasp a bit too loud, she looks at me, putting her fingers inside the pocket in my inner thigh and doing fingering like motions. After a while, I pretend that my breathing in getting heavier and her hands go faster, gesturing me to ‘’come’’ so I arch my back as far as I can and grip the sheets tightly. 

‘’And cut! That was perfect ladies! I would say you are porn stars but that would be rude.’’ Roberto comments. The lights are turned back on and I can see Vanessa’s messy hair, breathing a bit heavy. ‘’Vanessa, go back to straddling Madelaine, we need to re-film that scene so when you are giving her hickeys we film it too.’’ Vanessa does what she is told but we still have to wait for the make up to be done.

‘’How are you feeling?’’ She whispers, her legs around my waist again and her mouth against my neck, where other place where she had ‘’sucked on’’ was being painted. 

‘’I would rather not say in front of these people’’ I whisper back. She gets closer to my ear and whispers quite enough so only I can hear,

‘’I could feel how wet you were.’’ Her raspy voice makes me even more wet. I hope it isn’t noticeable through my panties. She smiles against my ear and keeps her trail of kisses, where the artists keep painting the hickeys, mid recording, with the camera floating on top of us, following Vanessa’s trail. This scene is quickly finished and we put our clothes back on and walk to my trailer.

‘’You are such a fucking tease.’’ I say not to loudly, pushing her lightly away from me. 

‘’I don’t know what you are talking about baby.’’ She snaps back. When we reach my trailer and I open the door I notice Vanessa looking around and then picking me up like she had done in the scene we just shot. Before I could say anything her lips are glued to mine, not that I can complain.

‘’You looked so fucking hot. I could smell how wet you were for me. I wish I could have eaten you there and then. Give everyone a show.’’ She declares between kisses, my legs wrapping around her even tighter. I feel myself getting so wet I could drip. I have never seen this side of Vanessa. When she lays me down on the small bed of my trailer to take off her jacket, I glance at her eyes. They are dark with lust, her hands shaky and impulsive. Her tongue prepares my neck for love bites and nibbles, making my breathing short. 

‘’Baby… You look so hot, I have never seen you like this.’’ I comment, my hands grasping a fistful of her hair. 

‘’I need you Mads. I crave you. I want to taste you.’’ She takes my shirt off and kisses my chest, on her way to my breasts that are being hungrily fondled by her. ‘’I want to make you mine.’’ 

Vanessa seems experienced at this, though she has never told me about other girlfriends. I make a mental note to ask her about it later because right now I can’t think of anything else but her tongue lapping my nipples. 

‘’Someone could walking in Nessa..’’ I say, actually a bit worried. Her hands sneakily make their way to my inner thighs and she rips off the fuck-pocket, my mind goes blank again. ‘’Screw that. I want you so bad baby. Fuck me…’’ Wow where did that come from? I didn’t know I could say such lewd things.

‘’That’s right baby, tell me what you want me to do.’’ Vanessa basically orders me, her mouth leaving open kisses on my pale thighs. 

‘’I want your mouth all over me, your fingers inside me. I want you so bad!’’ I moan while she cups my pussy in her hand, putting a lot of pressure on my clit.

‘’I can’t get enough of your moans baby’’ I moan again, this time a bit higher but not intentionally. Her mouth makes its way to my core. While I arch my back and roll my hips looking for more friction and release, she takes my panties off in one swift motion. 

‘’Holy fuck! That feels amazing!’’ I almost scream, feeling her tongue all over my sensitive parts. My legs start to close from the incredible amount of pleasure but she forces them open, making the tingly feeling at the bottom of my stomach grow stronger. 

Vanessa starts to whisper things that make me feel a lot more comfortable being such in a vulnerable position. She tells me how beautiful I am, how much she loves me, how good I taste. 

‘’Nessa..’’ I moan, wanting something more than what she was giving me.

‘’Yes baby girl?’’ The nickname makes me shiver. Her tongue doesn’t stop working but she does look up at me. I wiggle my hips.

‘’Inside..’’ I beg in a lewd voice.

‘’Are you sure? We don’t have to go further than this.’’ I just nod, craving her fingers inside me. She does as she was told and slowly enters a finger inside my opening. My eyes widen and my back arches. I have had sex with Travis before but this felt different. I wasn’t has full but she was hitting all the right places with each thrust.

‘’I’m so close baby. Harder!’’ She circles my clit with her thumb and comes up, taking one of my boobs in her mouth, making me cum super hard on her fingers. I hope my moans aren’t loud enough to be heard outside. As I come down from my high, Vanessa pulls her fingers out and licks it seductively and then she dives into a kiss, making me taste myself.

Before I can fully recover or even retrieve what had been done to me, someone knocks on my door.  
‘’Madelaine? Are you okay?’’ I recognize Lili’s voice. Both Vanessa and I try to re compose ourselves, putting our clothes back on quickly. I don’t even have time to clean off my smudged Cheryl Blossom lipstick because Lili opens the door slowly.

‘’Hey! Yeah everything is fine, why do you ask?’’ She looks at me from head to toe, her eyes lingering at my skirt and then on my face. After that, before saying anything she looks at Vanessa, who had her hands inside her jacket and was awkwardly standing up.

‘’What were you guys doing? Your trailer was kind of… wobbly.’’ She states, smirking. 

‘’Just dancing to some tunes!’’ Vanessa quickly replies. 

‘’Is that how your lipstick got a mess, your skirt is put on backwards and this trailer smells like orgy?’’ Lili asks, laughing as our faces grow red in shame. There really isn’t anything we can say to that.

‘’I could say that it is not what you think, but it is. Vanessa and I are dating.’’ The fear of rejection from a close friend and cast mate taunts my mind.

‘’I knew it! I called it since day one bitches.’’ Lili points at both of us, pride on her smile.

‘’But you can’t tell anyone! Not yet at least.’’ I add.

‘’Yea because Vanessa is doing such a good job at that, literally coming out of the closet on an interview.’’ Lili says. I know she is just messing with us but Vanessa was really insecure about that. I look at her and her eyes are glazed by tears. I can tell the blonde girl also notices.

‘’Oh.. Sorry. I was just kidding! I 100% support you guys. Whatever you need, you can tell me okay?’’ She walks over to Nessa and gives her a quick hug before giving one to me and leaving my trailer. 

What a day.


	8. Chapter Eight

Third Person View

During one of the many Riverdale hiatus, the regular cast decides that it’d be a great idea to blow off some steam and take a trip to Hawaii. A stress free holiday with your best and funniest mates. The fans also couldn’t wait for the endless insta stories, full of the stupid things that this group of friends decided to do. But they had to be careful because there were two couples that hadn’t been discovered by the media yet: Lili and Cole, and Madelaine and Vanessa. Although by now both the crew and cast of Riverdale already knew about these lovers, they just didn’t want the constant attention of paparazzis during their fun time.

It was 5AM and Charles was the last one to arrive to the airport. Jordan, Drew, Vanessa and Madelaine had gotten an uber together, while Lili and Camila arrived together. Cole and Casey were the first ones to get there and KJ arrived soon after. A couple of fans were waiting for the cast, one of them even ran after Camila, showing an amazing portrait she had made. Because of that, the couples had to keep their PDA to the minimum, as hard as it was. 

The flight itself wasn’t all that tiring. Everyone but Jordan, Vanessa and Drew got some sleep, these three just sat together playing cards, they couldn’t sleep with the excitement.  
As soon as they land and get off the plane, three TMZ interviewers try to get some tea spilt on the rumors about Sprousehart but they didn’t come off successful as Cole just ignore all questions, and Lili laughed at them. One of the interviewers tried to pressure Vanessa on her own rumors that had been blowing up the Archie Comics adaptation fandom.

‘’Vanessa! Can you confirm you officially came out as bisexual?’’ The interviewer followed her and Madelaine, who were rapidly walking by side. Mads had her sunglasses on so the worry on her eyes couldn’t be seen. Vanessa tried to hide her blush in her hat, blowing off the man by not responding. 

‘’C’mon give us something!’’ He insists. Jordan towers over the man, who was much smaller than him. 

‘’Leave it dude.’’ Is all he had to say for the man to tell the cameraman to cut.

Their hotel was pretty big. The lobby was beautifully decorated with golden ornaments, big stairways leading to what they believed to be the rooms. Secretly Lili and Cole would be sharing a room. Vanessa and Madelaine were too but they had done that before so it wouldn’t be suspicious. Camila ended up sharing with Casey which wasn’t a problem at all because he truly is a sweetheart. KJ was with Charles and Jordan and Drew were also sharing.

‘’So, unpack and meet at the restaurant of breakfast? I’m starving.’’ Lili confesses, pulling her sunglasses to her head.

‘’You are always starving.’’ Camila laughed, grabbing her room key. When everyone had theirs, they all went up to their respective rooms.  
‘’Well this is nice.’’ Comments Vanessa, taking the first look at hers and Mads’ room. It was fancy like the lobby, a mix of golden and deep red. There were two queen sized beds, making the room quite big. Before Mads started unpacking, Vanessa sneaked behind her and tackled her down to one of the beds.

‘’Ah! V what are you doing!’’ The redhead laughs, taken by surprise. Vanessa starts to kiss all over her face and neck, in a caring way.

‘’Just doing what I haven’t been able to in the past couple hours.’’ The girl on top smiles and kisses Madelaine sweetly. 

‘’You are a dork.’’ She comments.

‘’But you love it.’’ And with that they start to unpack.

After what was more of a brunch than an actual breakfast, the gang decide to put their bikinis on and go to the beach that was just five minute walk from the hotel. While the boys enjoy and intense volleyball game, the girls are laying in the sun. After what seemed like only ten minutes, Cami and Lili get bored so they go for a walk along the beach, leaving Vanessa and Madelaine alone.

‘’Are you excited to be here?’ Mads questions her girlfriend, sitting up from her towel.

‘’I’m a bit scared that someone might have hidden cameras in our room. But apart from that I really want to hang out with everyone.’’ Vanessa smiles, crawling to the redhead’s beach towel.

‘’Oh my god! Do you think someone would actually do that?’’ Madelaine asks, widening her eyes. She wraps an arm around the smaller girl, pulling her even closer and kisses her cheek.

‘’No silly, I’m just kidding. Do you want to go for a swim?’’ The caramel skinned girl offers, getting up.

‘’Sure! Let me just record a little bit of everyone for my vlog!’’ Mads grabs her camera and starts to record. Vanessa, even being an actress, is a bit shy in the vlogs, just because she isn’t really used to them.

‘’Hey guys it is Madelaine! Welcome to my channel! If you are new here don’t forget to subscribe for weekly videos, I put videos out every single wednesday. Today I am bringing you on mine and the cast’s first day in Hawaii! With me I have my best friend, Vanessa Morgan!’’ Mads points her camera to Vanessa who just waves awkwardly. ‘’And the boys are still playing Volleyball.’’ The redhead gets up and goes to the boys, filming what seemed like some kind of montage of them playing. She then proceeds to film Vanessa cutely getting inside the water. 

Then the two girls go back to the towels to drop the camera and their phones and go to the bright ocean.

‘’The beach still makes me nervous.’’ Madelaine confesses, remembering her traumatizing experience with big waves when she was younger. Vanessa, knowing the story, held her hand tightly and rubbed her thumb against Mads soft skin.

‘’Don’t worry baby. I got you.’’ Vanessa smiles. The two girls slowly dip their feet in the cold yet refreshing water, them disappearing in the sand as a small wave washed over. 

‘’It feels like a dream to be in such a beautiful place, with such a beautiful girl.’’ Madelaine comments, pulling her girlfriend closer. Her hands disconnected. The beach was empty so the girls believed it was okay to wrap their hands around each other and just stay there, the safety of their embrace. A big mistake they came to learn a few days later.

The redhead kept vlogging throughout the trip: montages of the beach and car rides, opinions of the other cast members while going to nightclubs or restaurants. She uploaded the video on a wednesday like she always did. The editing of the video was pretty basic as she had to do it late at night. She was so distracted that she didn’t even realize that she single handedly outed Madness to the public, but she only came to find that out when they came back their house in Vancouver. 

Through the rest of the holidays the friends decided to disconnect from the media and their phones in general, agreeing to turning them off and leaving them at their hotel rooms. It was hard on KJ since his phone was his entertainment but it gave a chance for everyone to get to know one another.

When the holiday is over, everyone was feeling refreshed.

‘’Skeet? We are back!’’ Jordan says, opening the door to their house. 

‘’Vanessa, Madelaine are you girls okay?’’ Skeet rushes to them.

‘’Yea why wouldn’t we be?’’ Mads asks, confused.

‘’You- You haven’t seen the news? Or twitter or instagram?’’ Skeet widens his eyes. The girls immediately drop their bags and turn on their phones, only to be bombed with twitter and instagram notifications. 

‘’Riverdale Stars Madelaine Petsch and Vanessa Morgan caught being more than friends on their Hawaii trip’’ Read a title of some gossipy magazine, along with a big picture of the two girls wrapped around each other on the beach. 

‘’Guys! Madnessa is real, Vanessa has a picture of them kissing on her phone!’’ Countless fans wrote. All over the social networks were screenshots of Madelaine’s video. A brief couple of seconds where Vanessa’s phone is unlocked and her background is indeed them kissing.

‘’Madnessa confirmed?’’ ‘’Madelaine Petsch cheated on Travis Mills with Co-Star Vanessa Morgan’’ and so many others.

‘’Oh my god….’’ Mads drops to her knees. Her breath gets uneven, her heart is beating fast, tears are flowing out of her eyes. 

‘’Baby, calm down okay? It is going to be fine!’’ Vanessa was dead scared too but she agreed to stay strong for her love. She also drops but only to hug Madelaine. Jordan and Drew were kind enough to take their baggages to their room so they could be at ease.

‘’My career… My fans… It is- Its over…’’ Madelaine sobs loudly. Her chest felt cold, the voices in her head told her that no one would love her anymore, told her that it would be better to die because everyone would hate her now. The voices told her the feeling she was feeling was never going to go away and that she would feel miserable forever, so she had to put an end to it. Even Vanessa’s touch wasn’t enough. 

‘’I- I have to…Die...It is the only way…’’ She mumbled, almost not loud enough to be heard.

‘’Hey! Madelaine look at me!’’ Vanessa was even more scared by the statement that had come out of her partner’s mouth. But Madelaine is too hypnotized by the voices and her own crying. She couldn’t put herself to speak. This was becoming a very aggressive panic attack.

‘’Okay. I understand. I am going to hold your hand and you are going to squeeze it if the answer is yes and not squeeze if the answer is no.’’ Vanessa did as she said, holding the tear stained hand.

‘’Madelaine can you listen to me?’’ A light squeeze was earned. Vanessa let out a relieved sigh. 

‘’Okay. You are doing great sweetie. Now I am going to ask you to breathe with me, can you do that?’’ Another squeeze. Vanessa held her girlfriend’s hand against her chest. ‘’Breathe with me baby. Slow and steady. You are doing so good, I am so proud of you. Just breathe and listen to my voice. You are safe.’’ Vanessa kept assuring that everything was fine. After thirty minutes, Mads wasn’t crying anymore, she was just sat on the floor, staring at it numbly. 

‘’Are you feeling better?’’ The caramel skinned girl asked. Madelaine nodded and squeezed the hand still holding to hers.

‘’Okay, now look at me.’’ She did. ‘’ Being famous, and gorgeous like you, people will always be all over your business. You have to learn to not give a fuck. I was so scared when I accidently told the whole world I was bisexual, but see how people are really supportive? I mean there is gossip and fake news of course, but you should take in account the good stuff.’’ Morgan smiled kindly and Mads just threw her whole body against her girlfriend’s.

‘’You are the best girlfriend in the world. I love you so much, Nessa.’’

‘’I love you even more Mads.’’


	9. Chapter Nine

Madelaine’s Point of View

Vanessa and I are laying in our room. Our room. I never thought I would be saying that. After my meltdown I had yet another anxiety attack, just thinking about the possibility of her leaving me. She's so sweet, caring, gorgeous, the best girlfriend in the world. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. 

I knew she was scared too. I apologized about the video about a dozen times and she keeps telling me that we will figure it out but I am so afraid of losing my amazing fans or any job opportunities because of this. 

‘’Baby?’’ I look up to Vanessa, she is focused on the movie we are watching but I am so distracted that I couldn’t even remember the name of it. She looks down at me with worried eyes.

‘’Yes?’’ 

‘’Even if we never get jobs again or no one wants to be our friend… Will you still love me?’’ I asked, playing softly with her hands, staring down.

‘’Mads even if you did the most awful things to me, I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.’’ Vanessa assures me.

I cuddle up closer to her. Her body is warm, it feels like home. Her hands run through my red locks, careful not to pull accidently. She is always so gentle, it makes me comfortably fall asleep, safe in her embrace.

Vanessa’s Point of View

My eyes are almost closing, while Mads is already sleeping against my chest. Her own steady breathing make me relaxed. We had a pretty stressful day, she has cried so much and it truly breaks my heart. I am scared shitless. I’m not so worried about the jobs or the hate we might get, I’m worried about Madelaine. I am so in love with her, I want her to be happy.

As I almost drift off to sleep, I feel my girlfriend whimper and kick her feet slightly. I look down to check on her and her face is tense, wet from tears. She is probably having a nightmare.

‘’Baby, hey wake up’’ I whisper, caressing her face softly. Her face gets more tense, slightly sweating. ‘’Madelaine wake up!’’ I shake her a bit, since the sweet approach didn’t work. Her eyes so shoot open and she stares at me, her eyes hold pure fear and distress.

‘’It’s okay baby. I’m right here. I got you.’’ I hold her tight, but she backs away.

‘’N-No… I don’t want to hurt you…’’ Madelaine starts to get up from the bed, cleaning her tears.  
‘’Mads what are you talking about?’’ I get up too, trying to hold her hand. 

‘’I am going to hurt you! Like I hurt Travis!’’ She screams, stepping away more. I can hear Jordan moving in his room. 

‘’Hey. Look at me.’’ I hold her hand, despite she trying to take it off of her. ‘’I love you so much. You are not going to hurt me okay? I’m fine. You are fine.’’ I smile. She inspects my eyes with her own, slowly getting more relaxed. Suddenly Jordan slowly opens my door.

‘’Everything okay?’’ He inquires, concerned.

‘’Yea. Mads just had a nightmare. Thanks.’’ I smile at him and he smiles back,nodding and closing the door. 

‘’Let’s go back to bed okay?’’ Madelaine slowly walks towards me and wraps one leg around my waist, making me pick her up and carry her to the bed, something I grew used to when she had bullying related nightmares. The ghosts of her past never letting her rest.

As we lay in bed I can feel her getting closer and closer, until there is no space left between us. I pull the covers of my bed over us. 

‘’ Do you need anything?’’ I ask, caressing her cheek. She flinches at first but soon accepts the gesture, shaking her head at my question. Her face is hidden in my neck, her legs in the middle of mine, my arms wrap protectively around her. This redhead has been through so much, I hope she is happy with me. 

The next morning, I wake up before her. Peeking down, I notice Madelaine’s face is sitting comfortably in the middle of my boobs. The sight is exciting but after everything that happened I don’t want to push her to anything. Trying to get up and escape her tightening grip around my waist, I notice her thigh is incredibly close to my core, making my every move grind it against it. I try to make a quick move but this girl has got some strength while she sleeps somehow, making me quietly moan at the friction but move back to place as Mads opens her eyes.

‘’Good morning, moaning baby.’’ Madelaine teases, kissing me softly.

‘’Morning. It’s your fault! Look where you are positioned!’’ I defend myself. She just hums in response, lifting my shirt up and revealing my naked chest. I wouldn’t be sleeping with a bra on. ‘’What are you do- Oooh’’ I moan again, as the redheaded goddess starts to lap her tongue around my nipples. ‘’Mads are you - hmm - you sure you are okay to do this?’’ I ask in between moans.

‘’I want you to fuck me senseless. Take my mind off of everything that is happening.’’ She whispers against my ear and sucks on it softly, knowing it drives me insane. After a cheeky giggle, I hold onto her hips and flip us, so I can be on top of her. Her smile is bright, like nothing was the matter. If I can take her mind off the stress we are under for only 20 minutes than be it. Anything for my girl. 

We meet for a passionate kiss, my tongue quickly taking over, exploring her mouth slowly, like it would be the last time and I wanted to get to know every inch of her. After that, I take the time to leave open mouth kisses on her neck and collarbone, sucking where I know she likes the most. My hands soon meet her shirt, taking it off with a swift motion and she does the same to me, enjoying my naked torso against hers. Her perky breasts are perfect to tease and suck, so I do it until she is begging.

‘’C’mon V… I need you..’’ She moans out, making me chuckle. 

‘’You are such a pillow princess.’’ My lips are all over her stomach, sucking in places only I could see. 

‘’I’m not!’’ Her pout face is adorable. I reach up to kiss her again and again, our lips doing an unplanned dance, but perfectly synchronized. I reach my hand down her thighs, caressing her soft skin. Her hips grind against my hand, searching for friction, indicating me that she is eager. I can’t help but teaser. 

‘’You really want this don’t you?’’ I ask, biting her ear. She nods quickly. With a rapid motion I get rid of her pajama shorts and panties. Since I was taking my sweet time with her, the quick movements surprised Mads. I pull her up by her thighs and position myself under her, my face under her dripping pussy. 

‘’B-Babe what are you doing?’’ Madelaine looks at me and I smirk at her. 

‘’Eating you out. Enjoy.’’ She widens her eyes as my face is deep inside her aching core, my tongue licking every inch of her. She tastes salty yet sweet, like the perfect candy and I am addicted to it. Her moans are music to my ears. I suck softly on her clit, my tongue circling it, gathering every last drop of her delicious sticky mess. One of my hands drop from her waist and make way to her entrance, where I shove two fingers inside her. Her back straightens from pleasure and her hips start to ride my face. 

‘’Fuck! Vanessa oh my god! I’m so close!’’ She screams in pleasure as I finger fuck her as hard as I can and my tongue is doing quick short circles on her nerves of bliss. Mads’ orgasm comes soon as I arch my fingers inside her, hitting a particularly pleasurable spot. Her moan is high pitch, her hands are tugging at my hair, pushing my head deeper inside her. Fuck this is so hot. Her orgasm slowly rides down and she climbs off of me, dropping on the bed, her tummy against the sheets.

‘’That was so amazing..’’ She smiles. I wipe my face with my hand and cuddle close to her. 

‘’You are amazing.’’ I reply.

For the rest of the day we hang out with Jordan and Drew in the pool or we stay in the bedroom watching movies, until the elephant in the room is addressed.

‘’So… What are you going to do with the press? And the fans?’’ Drew asks. An innocent question that made everything that I thought was fixed come back. Mads holds onto my hand for dear life, her chest rising and falling too quickly. ‘’Calm down, its okay’’ I whispered. She nodded, trying to calm herself. 

‘’We don’t know yet. We haven’t really talked about it.’’ I tell him. 

‘’They are too busy fucking each other’s brains out’’ Jordan comments, making Madelaine hide her face in my neck and making me shoot him a death glare.

‘’I think I know what to do.’’ Madelaine says quietly, wiping tears I didn’t notice before.


	10. Chapter Ten

‘’Hey guys, it’s Madelaine, welcome to my channel! If you are new here don’t forget to subscribe, I put videos out every single wednesday! So I am here to talk about something that has been scaring me for maybe the past…. 7 months? And that is my relationships. I know that a lot of you have heard rumours or gossip on the news but today I am here to clear everything up. So 7 months ago, Travis had an interview saying that we broke up and I am going to confirm that right now. Don’t go to his media saying that he hurt me or anything because I was the one who hurt him and he was nothing but a sweetheart taking in the whole situation.’’ I take a deep breath. I hated that I was basically being forced to come out but it was eating me alive, the thought of not being honest with the people who most supported me. 

‘’Vanessa Morgan, my best friend, was kind enough to let me sleep at her house. We are romantically involved, but I think that you already knew because my distracted self forgot to check the video that put me in this big mess. I am bisexual. I am in love with Vanessa. Her lockscreen is us kissing. I didn’t want to tell you guys because I am afraid that you won’t accept me, or that you will think this is disgusting or put my actress career in danger. But f*ck it you know. I don’t want to live in this secret anymore.’’ Tears run down my face. Vanessa, who was sitting behind the camera, came in the shot and gave me a big hug, telling me that everything was okay. I whisper for her to come in the video, because it would be easier for me to do it.

‘’Hey guys. I hope you are happy that all your Choni and Madnessa dreams came true! The true fact is that we are the true Head Bi’s in charge. Madelaine is the most sensational person I have ever met, I hope you are all nice to her.’’ She says with a threatening look and I just smile softly. This girl, this small girl, holds my whole world. I turn off the camera.

‘’How are you feeling, baby?’’ V questioned. I just smile at her. 

‘’I want to get this video done with. I’m going to edit and upload it today.’’ I declare.

‘’Don’t want to wait until next week?’’ Vanessa hugs me softly.

‘’No. I’m tired of waiting.’’ I get my camera and sit on my computer for 3 hours, just reviewing the video over and over, to make sure I don’t say anything wrong. Eventually I upload it and my phone is already blowing with notifications from tags on twitter and instagram. I check the comments of the video first though.

‘’Vanessa!’’ I yell. I can hear her small feet running up the stairs and storming into the room.

‘’WHat! Are you okay??’’ She asks, out of breath.

‘’I am scared to go through the comments alone.’’ She smiles and sits next to me, making me lay on her chest. We start to go through the comments.

‘’Oh my god yaaaas my moms!’’  
‘’So happy for you!’’  
‘’Mads we would never hate you for such a thing!’’  
‘’I knew it!’’  
‘’SHIP’’

I look up at Vanessa and she is already looking down at me.

‘’They don’t hate us…’’ I whisper. We both check our phones. We were already tagged in a bunch of cute edits on instagram, celebrating our relationship. On twitter everyone is saying how happy they are and how their ship turned cannon. Even Cami and Lili posted on their InstaStories, complimenting how brave we were to come out and how proud they are.

I never thought this would be the outcome. I genuinely thought people would hate me. But they don’t. I am so happy.

A few months Later.

Third Person Point of View

‘’We are here with our favourite couple, Madelaine Petsch and Vanessa Morgan! How are you girls?’’ An interviewer spoke to a camera and then the two girls. They were at the ‘’red carpet’’ of their third Teen Choice awards.

‘’We are great! It is crazy we get to be here for the third time in a row, with even more nominations!’’ Madelaine says excitedly, holding onto her girlfriend’s hand.

‘’So how does it feel to be here, as a couple and not like the best friends we all wished we had?’’ The woman with the mic asks.

‘’We are so happy, it is a huge weight off of our shoulders, you know.’’ Vanessa explains, a bright smile on her face.

‘’That’s great! Have fun in there!’’

The couple says goodbye and walks to a picture taking area, where a bunch of photographers are spamming the shoot bottom. The two girls pose side by side, then with their arms around each other, as a request from a photographer, we kiss for the cameras for another one and suddenly a photographer says something that really upseted the redhead.

‘’Vanessa step aside, we want Madelaine!’’ He says, his eyes still peeking through the camera. Vanessa looks at her girlfriend with sadness in her eyes and starts to walk away but Madelaine holds her hand tight and pulls her closer, walking away from the shooting.

‘’I could have just waited Mads.’’ Vanessa comments, looking up.

‘’No way V. We come as a matching set. If they only want one of us then they get neither.’’ Madelaine responds, determination in her eyes.  
The ceremony goes on, the couple winning best kiss, ship, hissy fit,scene stealer and a whole other. 

Vanessa’s Point of View

‘’I started my journey in Riverdale with a secret. A secret that apparently everyone saw right through. Everyone but the one that mattered the most. Either way, after a stupid party and a silly drunk kiss, yet the best of my life, my best friend and I became girlfriends, making me the happiest I have ever been. I can’t thank the fans enough for accepting us, it was really one of the best moments ever.’’

‘’Babe! Come to bed!’’ I hear my girlfriend say. I close my computer where I was writing a digital diary.

‘’On my way.’’ I lay in bed next to Madelaine, she cuddles up in my chest like she has always done for the past year and a half.

‘’What were you writing?’’ She asks.

‘’Just how lucky I am to have you. I love you so much Mads.’’

‘’I love you too Vanessa.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, I hope you liked this short little fanfiction about our mom Madelaine and bisexual jesus Vanessa Morgay. Thank you so much for reading it and all of your kind comments!
> 
>  
> 
> If you are also reading my Choni fic, Moms in Leather Aprons I am going to be absent for a week or so because I have to re-do two final exams to get into the college I want! In case you are not reading it, what the hell are you doing mate.


End file.
